family, dream, and love my understand
by ryuuheikunchan
Summary: nggg... gitu deh
1. Chapter 1

**Family, dream, and love –my understand-**

**Chapter 2 begin…**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**Huwwweee!!!! *nangis Bombay* semuanya makasih *ngelap ingus* udah mau ripyu fic jelekku. Kemarin aku sempet baca balik fic aku, dan hasilnya aku nyari baskom –buat muntah-. Untuk itu teman-teman, kalau memang ficku jelek katakan saja. Itu semua akan berguna untuk memperbaiki di chap berikutnya.**

**Thanks buat: Furu-pyon, Kuroneko Hime-un, -Kasumi luph Deidara- (Rii-chan), Princess Mikaia, Murasaki Hana, Chiwe –SasuSaku, Murasaki Yui, Shinrei Azuranica, Fuyuki Namikaze, Sagara Ryuuki, Sakura Platinum Lady… Arigatou gozaimasu ( )**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**CHAPTER 2 BEGIN…**

**Warning: khusus dewasa**

**Disclaimer: Opa masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**-**

Cerita sebelumnya…

"Ku, kumohon…" (Sakura)

"Ah~ Kamu nggak asik!" (Sasuke)

__..__..__

"Maaf." (Itachi)

"U, untuk apa?" (Sakura)

--story s begin—

"Ach~" desah Sakura saat merasakan sensasi nikmat ketika jarinya menggesek-gesek vaginanya sendiri.

Karena mendengar desahan yang lumayan bisa didengar itu, Itachi berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menengok ke arah pintu. Sedangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya tidak menyadari kehadiran Itachi di hadapannya. Itachi yang memang sudah tidak bias menahan gejolak dalam dirinya segera memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan segera mengeluarkan jarinya dari celana dalam. Sialnya saat ingin menarik tangan kanannya dari dadanya, Itachi malah menekankan dadanya ke dada Sakura.

"Tu, tuan~" ujar Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Itachi.

Tapi, Itachi malah semakin kuat memeluk tubuh Sakura dan menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di vagina Sakura.

"Nnggghh~" akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya saat Itachi menyentuh daging vagina miliknya dengan menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke celana dalam Sakura dari belakang.

Itachi mengendurkan pelukannya kemudian langsung menyambar bibir Sakura. Melumatnya dengan lembut pada awalnya, namun semakin lama semakin mengganas dan bernafsu. Lalu dengan berani Itachi memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lorong sempit Sakura, membuat gadis itu kehilangan kasadaran dan meremas pantat Itachi dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan kejantanan Itachi kembali tegak setelah tadi hampir melemas.

Lidahnya terus menjamah rongga mulut Sakura, setelah hamper 5 menit Itachi akhirnya membebaskan bibir Sakura. Sementara itu jari tengahnya terus beraksi di vagina Sakura.

"Ach~ ach~ ssshhh…"

Cengkraman tangan Sakura di pantat Itachi semakin menguat menandakan si pinky akan segera klimaks.

"Ah.. tu, tuan~"

Namun belum mencapai puncaknya Itachi melah mengeluarkan jarinya.

Selanjutnya tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura, Itachi membopong tubuh itu ke kasurnya. Sakura yang memang sudah tidak berdaya akibat ulah Itachi itu tidak ma(mp)u untuk menolak saat Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Boleh?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura diam.

"Kau diam berarti boleh."

Itachi kembali menyambar bibir sakura dan melumatnya lagi dengan ganas. Kemudian turun ke leher Sakura, menggigitnya dan meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Itachi menarik kepalanya ke samping telinga Sakura, lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya.

"Nngghhh~ tuan…"

"Itachi… Desahkan namaku, Sakura." Ucap Itachi di telinga Sakura lembut, membuat si empunya nama memerah.

"I..Ita..chi.."

Itachi tersenyum senang mendengarnya, karena hal ini membuktikan bahwa Sakura menginginkan dirinya.

--ITACHI POV—

Aku kembali melumat bibir merah Sakura yang kurasa semakin membengkak karena perbuatanku. Sedangkan Sakura, meski pelan ia mencoba mengimbangi permainan lidahku di mulutnya. Sambil tetap bercumbu dengannya aku melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Dan entah sejak kapan kami kehilangan seluruh pakaian kami.

Aku memegang kejantananku dan menggesekkan ujungnya ke klitoris Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sakura melepas paksa ciumanku dan memeluk tubuhku erat.

Aku tersenyum melihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat gesekkan kejantananku aku percepat. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, ia benar-benar tersiksa karena aku selalu mempermainkannya saat klimaks hamper menguasai dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah menyukai setiap ekspresi yang ia tampilkan. Dan itu membuatku ingin lebih lama bermain dengannya.

"Taka pa, keluarkan saja." Kataku menyuruhnya mengeluarkan suara yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Tapi Sakura malah semakin rapat menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan aku masih terus menggesekkan kajantananku dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Lalu kutarik kepalaku turun tepat di dada kirinya.

"Ach~ ssshhh.." akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya saat aku menggigit putting kirinya.

Aku terus menyedot payudaranya yang kenyal itu sambil menggesek-gesekkan kajantananku. Kedua tangan Sakura beralih ke kepalaku dan menjambak rambut panjangku.

"I.. Itahhh~"

Cengkraman tangannya di rambutku semakin ganas saat tempo gesekkan semakin kupercepat. Tangan kiriku tak hanya diam begitu saja, aku mengulurkan dua jariku dan menjamah mulutnya.

"Mmmph…"

Namun baru sebentar Sakura menarik jariku keluar.

"Ach… Ita.. ach~"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggangku, "ach~ ITA~~HHH"

Tak lama setelah itu tubuhnya menegang diiringi lenguhan yang panjang. Dan aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat muncrat membasahi kajantanan serta testisku.

Aku diam dan tetap bertahan di atasnya. Entah perasaan apa yang timbul saat aku memperhatikan wajah letih miliknya. Ranbut sebahunya amat berantakan, tubuhnya pun penuh keringat.

Aku tersenyum saat Sakura membuka matanya dan menatapku.

"Boleh sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menuding kejantananku.

Sakura diam.

"Itu berarti boleh."

Aku duduk diantara kakinya dan menyiapkan kejantananku di lorongnya.

--NORMAL POV—

Itachi membasahi ujung kajantananya dengan lendir Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya pasrah dan memalingkan kepalanya. Namun, sesuatu mengagetkannya.

"Sa…su…ke…" ucap Sakura pelan saat mengetahui Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

__..__..__..__..__

Itachi duduk merenung di bibir tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kapalanya dan melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang bobrok.

---flashback on---

"Sa..su..ke.." desis Sakura saat mengetahui kehadiran Sasuke.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"Sakura..." kata Itachi bingung saat melihat Sakura diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah pintu. "Sa, Sasuke?" Itachi akhirnya sadar setelah melihat apa yang dilihat Sakura.

"Ma,maaf." kata Sakura sambil meraih selimut milik itachi dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Namun Sakura sempat berhenti di samping Sasuke, Sakura menoleh tapi tak ada palingan berbalas dari Sasuke. Sasuke terus menatap ke depan, matanya terlihat bengis, kilat kebencian memenuhi mata onyxnya. Tangannya terlihat gemetar menahan amarah yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak. Sakura berpaling dari Sasuke dan berlari menjauh.

Itachi meraih boxernya, memakainya lalu berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau..marah?" tanya Itachi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, pemuda di depan Itachi hanya diam tak bergeming. Tapi kemudian...

"AARRGGHH!!!" Sasuke mengeluarkan amarahnya dan menghancurkan pintu kamar Itachi.

---flashback off---

Itachi tersenyum simpul dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi.

__..__..__..__..__

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di dapur, tempat yang tak kalah luas dari lainnya. Berukuran 8x12 meter, dengan warna cat biru. Sakura mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya ia kerjakan.

"Sasuke.." Sakura menghentikan mencuci piringnya saat bayangan wajah marah Sasuke muncul.

Entah perasaan apa yang bersarang di dadanya saat ini, yang jelas terasa panas.

"Hei! Kalau kerja jangan melamun, kalau begini terus kami harus membayar lebih!" kata Sasuke sambil mematikan kran yang sedari tadi menyala.

"Sa, Sasuke- sama.." ujar Sakura kaget karena kehadiran dadakan Sasuke.

"Berikan padaku!" Sasuke menyahut piring kotor dari tangan Sakura dan mencucinya.

Sasuke terus mencuci piring itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari Sakura. Sakura sendiri menatap pemuda tinggi di depannya aneh. Semburat merah tiba-tiba menghiasi pipinya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil piring kotor dan membantu Sasuke.

"Sa.. Sasuke-sama." kata Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik dan berdiri menghadap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Hn?"

"Aku..." Sakura memainkan serbet di tangannya.

"Hn?" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Minta maaf." kata Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"U, untuk yang tadi..."

"Huh!!" Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama..."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, "Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi denganmu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan."

"..." Sakura diam mendapat jawaban macam itu.

__..__..__..__..__

14.29 siang

"Aku datang." Itachi masuk kesebuah ruang besar yang merupakan tempat latihan band Akatsukinya

"Selamat datang." kata Pein.

"Hn? Mana yang lain?" tanya Itachi.

"Yang lain..." pikir Pein, "O iya, Kisame katanya mau mandiin hiu miliknya dia bilang sih ada kontes hiu terbersih dan tercantik getoo. Tobi pergi ke pasar siang bareng Deidara. Sasori molor sama teddynya. Hidan, yah anak itu sedang sembahyang. Kakuzu, katanya dia mau nyari duitnya yang ilang. Terus si Zetsu lagi nyari cat model baru. Lalu Konan, dia baru aja tidur. Mungkin capek karena semalem suntuk gua genjot dia."

"Sancjai, sanchai." mendadak Hidan datang dengan gaya ala biksu Tong, "Isi berarti kosong dan kosong berarti berisi (?). Dosa yang engkau perbuat tak akan mudah diampuni. Perbuatan laknat yang kau lakukan akan dibalas oleh Dewa Jashin. Alibaba." Hidan berjalan palan sambil memegang tasbihnya melewati Pein dan Itachi.

Pein dan Itachi sweatdrop.

"Aku pulaaang!!" teriak Tobi dengan toanya.

"Buset, un. Bacot lo gedhe amat, un." Deidara ngorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"Tapi merdukan? LALALALALA." Tobi muter-muter ala penari balet.

"Hoahm.. Ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanya Sasori.

"Sa, Sasori-danna, un." kata Deidara malu-malu anjing.

"Semuanyiaaaa!" triak Kakuzu muncrat.

"Apa seh lo, un?!!" balas Deidara.

"Siapa nyang ambil duit hua, hah??! Ngaku nggak!!" tuding Kakuzu kesemua anggota akatsuki.

"Meneketehe!" semprot mereka.

"Nggak mau! Nggak mau!!" terdengar suara seseorang dari luar sana.

Tak lama kemudian Zetsu putih muncul sambil nyeret Zetsu item yang nggak mau jalan.

"Cerewet, ah!!" teriak Zetsu putih.

"Aku mau cat moel baru itu!!" rengek Zetsu item.

"Apa?! Ogah gua!! Emangnya kita ini apaan, hah?!!" kesal zetsu putih.

"Pokoknya aku mau ituuu!!" rengek si item lagi.

"Ogah ya ogah!!"

"STOP!!" triak Kakuzu, "Stop siapa mencuri uangku, uangku!! Stop siapa mencuri uangku..."

"Aduh...duh..duh.. what happen kalian ini? Dasar!!" kata Pein.

"Nih, si item! Katanya dia bosen sama warna kulitnya, dia minta ganti warna. Ya udah gua bawa ke toko matrial buat beli cat (?). Waktu disuruh milih, eh dia malah milih warna merah. Ogah dong gua, memangnya kita bendera, merah putih." jelas Zetsu putih.

Semuanya hanya ber-oh ria.

"Sanchai,sanchai." mendadak Hidan datang lagi, masih dengan gayanya yang tadi, "kebahagiaan di dunia tak akan kekal, di akhiratlah yang kekal." katanya yang kembali pergi melewati mereka.

"Otaknya rusak ya?"

To be continued

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK!!!! Chapter2 berhasil di apdet setelah megalami beberapa rintangan *lebay mode on* capek neh~~ Ok, tanpa banyak bacot Ryuu ucapin matur tararengkyu. Ojo lali ripyu ya.. ( )


	2. Chapter 2

**Family, dream, and love –my understand-**

**Chapter 2 begin…**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**Huwwweee!!!! *nangis Bombay* semuanya makasih *ngelap ingus* udah mau ripyu fic jelekku. Kemarin aku sempet baca balik fic aku, dan hasilnya aku nyari baskom –buat muntah-. Untuk itu teman-teman, kalau memang ficku jelek katakan saja. Itu semua akan berguna untuk memperbaiki di chap berikutnya.**

**Thanks buat: Furu-pyon, Kuroneko Hime-un, -Kasumi luph Deidara- (Rii-chan), Princess Mikaia, Murasaki Hana, Chiwe –SasuSaku, Murasaki Yui, Shinrei Azuranica, Fuyuki Namikaze, Sagara Ryuuki, Sakura Platinum Lady… Arigatou gozaimasu ( )**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**CHAPTER 2 BEGIN…**

**Warning: khusus dewasa**

**Disclaimer: Opa masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**-**

Cerita sebelumnya…

"Ku, kumohon…" (Sakura)

"Ah~ Kamu nggak asik!" (Sasuke)

__..__..__

"Maaf." (Itachi)

"U, untuk apa?" (Sakura)

--story s begin—

"Ach~" desah Sakura saat merasakan sensasi nikmat ketika jarinya menggesek-gesek vaginanya sendiri.

Karena mendengar desahan yang lumayan bisa didengar itu, Itachi berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menengok ke arah pintu. Sedangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya tidak menyadari kehadiran Itachi di hadapannya. Itachi yang memang sudah tidak bias menahan gejolak dalam dirinya segera memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan segera mengeluarkan jarinya dari celana dalam. Sialnya saat ingin menarik tangan kanannya dari dadanya, Itachi malah menekankan dadanya ke dada Sakura.

"Tu, tuan~" ujar Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Itachi.

Tapi, Itachi malah semakin kuat memeluk tubuh Sakura dan menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di vagina Sakura.

"Nnggghh~" akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya saat Itachi menyentuh daging vagina miliknya dengan menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke celana dalam Sakura dari belakang.

Itachi mengendurkan pelukannya kemudian langsung menyambar bibir Sakura. Melumatnya dengan lembut pada awalnya, namun semakin lama semakin mengganas dan bernafsu. Lalu dengan berani Itachi memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lorong sempit Sakura, membuat gadis itu kehilangan kasadaran dan meremas pantat Itachi dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan kejantanan Itachi kembali tegak setelah tadi hampir melemas.

Lidahnya terus menjamah rongga mulut Sakura, setelah hamper 5 menit Itachi akhirnya membebaskan bibir Sakura. Sementara itu jari tengahnya terus beraksi di vagina Sakura.

"Ach~ ach~ ssshhh…"

Cengkraman tangan Sakura di pantat Itachi semakin menguat menandakan si pinky akan segera klimaks.

"Ah.. tu, tuan~"

Namun belum mencapai puncaknya Itachi melah mengeluarkan jarinya.

Selanjutnya tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura, Itachi membopong tubuh itu ke kasurnya. Sakura yang memang sudah tidak berdaya akibat ulah Itachi itu tidak ma(mp)u untuk menolak saat Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Boleh?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura diam.

"Kau diam berarti boleh."

Itachi kembali menyambar bibir sakura dan melumatnya lagi dengan ganas. Kemudian turun ke leher Sakura, menggigitnya dan meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Itachi menarik kepalanya ke samping telinga Sakura, lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya.

"Nngghhh~ tuan…"

"Itachi… Desahkan namaku, Sakura." Ucap Itachi di telinga Sakura lembut, membuat si empunya nama memerah.

"I..Ita..chi.."

Itachi tersenyum senang mendengarnya, karena hal ini membuktikan bahwa Sakura menginginkan dirinya.

--ITACHI POV—

Aku kembali melumat bibir merah Sakura yang kurasa semakin membengkak karena perbuatanku. Sedangkan Sakura, meski pelan ia mencoba mengimbangi permainan lidahku di mulutnya. Sambil tetap bercumbu dengannya aku melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Dan entah sejak kapan kami kehilangan seluruh pakaian kami.

Aku memegang kejantananku dan menggesekkan ujungnya ke klitoris Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sakura melepas paksa ciumanku dan memeluk tubuhku erat.

Aku tersenyum melihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat gesekkan kejantananku aku percepat. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, ia benar-benar tersiksa karena aku selalu mempermainkannya saat klimaks hamper menguasai dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah menyukai setiap ekspresi yang ia tampilkan. Dan itu membuatku ingin lebih lama bermain dengannya.

"Taka pa, keluarkan saja." Kataku menyuruhnya mengeluarkan suara yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Tapi Sakura malah semakin rapat menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan aku masih terus menggesekkan kajantananku dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Lalu kutarik kepalaku turun tepat di dada kirinya.

"Ach~ ssshhh.." akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya saat aku menggigit putting kirinya.

Aku terus menyedot payudaranya yang kenyal itu sambil menggesek-gesekkan kajantananku. Kedua tangan Sakura beralih ke kepalaku dan menjambak rambut panjangku.

"I.. Itahhh~"

Cengkraman tangannya di rambutku semakin ganas saat tempo gesekkan semakin kupercepat. Tangan kiriku tak hanya diam begitu saja, aku mengulurkan dua jariku dan menjamah mulutnya.

"Mmmph…"

Namun baru sebentar Sakura menarik jariku keluar.

"Ach… Ita.. ach~"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggangku, "ach~ ITA~~HHH"

Tak lama setelah itu tubuhnya menegang diiringi lenguhan yang panjang. Dan aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat muncrat membasahi kajantanan serta testisku.

Aku diam dan tetap bertahan di atasnya. Entah perasaan apa yang timbul saat aku memperhatikan wajah letih miliknya. Ranbut sebahunya amat berantakan, tubuhnya pun penuh keringat.

Aku tersenyum saat Sakura membuka matanya dan menatapku.

"Boleh sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menuding kejantananku.

Sakura diam.

"Itu berarti boleh."

Aku duduk diantara kakinya dan menyiapkan kejantananku di lorongnya.

--NORMAL POV—

Itachi membasahi ujung kajantananya dengan lendir Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya pasrah dan memalingkan kepalanya. Namun, sesuatu mengagetkannya.

"Sa…su…ke…" ucap Sakura pelan saat mengetahui Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

__..__..__..__..__

Itachi duduk merenung di bibir tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kapalanya dan melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang bobrok.

---flashback on---

"Sa..su..ke.." desis Sakura saat mengetahui kehadiran Sasuke.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"Sakura..." kata Itachi bingung saat melihat Sakura diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah pintu. "Sa, Sasuke?" Itachi akhirnya sadar setelah melihat apa yang dilihat Sakura.

"Ma,maaf." kata Sakura sambil meraih selimut milik itachi dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Namun Sakura sempat berhenti di samping Sasuke, Sakura menoleh tapi tak ada palingan berbalas dari Sasuke. Sasuke terus menatap ke depan, matanya terlihat bengis, kilat kebencian memenuhi mata onyxnya. Tangannya terlihat gemetar menahan amarah yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak. Sakura berpaling dari Sasuke dan berlari menjauh.

Itachi meraih boxernya, memakainya lalu berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau..marah?" tanya Itachi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, pemuda di depan Itachi hanya diam tak bergeming. Tapi kemudian...

"AARRGGHH!!!" Sasuke mengeluarkan amarahnya dan menghancurkan pintu kamar Itachi.

---flashback off---

Itachi tersenyum simpul dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi.

__..__..__..__..__

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di dapur, tempat yang tak kalah luas dari lainnya. Berukuran 8x12 meter, dengan warna cat biru. Sakura mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya ia kerjakan.

"Sasuke.." Sakura menghentikan mencuci piringnya saat bayangan wajah marah Sasuke muncul.

Entah perasaan apa yang bersarang di dadanya saat ini, yang jelas terasa panas.

"Hei! Kalau kerja jangan melamun, kalau begini terus kami harus membayar lebih!" kata Sasuke sambil mematikan kran yang sedari tadi menyala.

"Sa, Sasuke- sama.." ujar Sakura kaget karena kehadiran dadakan Sasuke.

"Berikan padaku!" Sasuke menyahut piring kotor dari tangan Sakura dan mencucinya.

Sasuke terus mencuci piring itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari Sakura. Sakura sendiri menatap pemuda tinggi di depannya aneh. Semburat merah tiba-tiba menghiasi pipinya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil piring kotor dan membantu Sasuke.

"Sa.. Sasuke-sama." kata Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik dan berdiri menghadap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Hn?"

"Aku..." Sakura memainkan serbet di tangannya.

"Hn?" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Minta maaf." kata Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"U, untuk yang tadi..."

"Huh!!" Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama..."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, "Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi denganmu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan."

"..." Sakura diam mendapat jawaban macam itu.

__..__..__..__..__

14.29 siang

"Aku datang." Itachi masuk kesebuah ruang besar yang merupakan tempat latihan band Akatsukinya

"Selamat datang." kata Pein.

"Hn? Mana yang lain?" tanya Itachi.

"Yang lain..." pikir Pein, "O iya, Kisame katanya mau mandiin hiu miliknya dia bilang sih ada kontes hiu terbersih dan tercantik getoo. Tobi pergi ke pasar siang bareng Deidara. Sasori molor sama teddynya. Hidan, yah anak itu sedang sembahyang. Kakuzu, katanya dia mau nyari duitnya yang ilang. Terus si Zetsu lagi nyari cat model baru. Lalu Konan, dia baru aja tidur. Mungkin capek karena semalem suntuk gua genjot dia."

"Sancjai, sanchai." mendadak Hidan datang dengan gaya ala biksu Tong, "Isi berarti kosong dan kosong berarti berisi (?). Dosa yang engkau perbuat tak akan mudah diampuni. Perbuatan laknat yang kau lakukan akan dibalas oleh Dewa Jashin. Alibaba." Hidan berjalan palan sambil memegang tasbihnya melewati Pein dan Itachi.

Pein dan Itachi sweatdrop.

"Aku pulaaang!!" teriak Tobi dengan toanya.

"Buset, un. Bacot lo gedhe amat, un." Deidara ngorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"Tapi merdukan? LALALALALA." Tobi muter-muter ala penari balet.

"Hoahm.. Ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanya Sasori.

"Sa, Sasori-danna, un." kata Deidara malu-malu anjing.

"Semuanyiaaaa!" triak Kakuzu muncrat.

"Apa seh lo, un?!!" balas Deidara.

"Siapa nyang ambil duit hua, hah??! Ngaku nggak!!" tuding Kakuzu kesemua anggota akatsuki.

"Meneketehe!" semprot mereka.

"Nggak mau! Nggak mau!!" terdengar suara seseorang dari luar sana.

Tak lama kemudian Zetsu putih muncul sambil nyeret Zetsu item yang nggak mau jalan.

"Cerewet, ah!!" teriak Zetsu putih.

"Aku mau cat moel baru itu!!" rengek Zetsu item.

"Apa?! Ogah gua!! Emangnya kita ini apaan, hah?!!" kesal zetsu putih.

"Pokoknya aku mau ituuu!!" rengek si item lagi.

"Ogah ya ogah!!"

"STOP!!" triak Kakuzu, "Stop siapa mencuri uangku, uangku!! Stop siapa mencuri uangku..."

"Aduh...duh..duh.. what happen kalian ini? Dasar!!" kata Pein.

"Nih, si item! Katanya dia bosen sama warna kulitnya, dia minta ganti warna. Ya udah gua bawa ke toko matrial buat beli cat (?). Waktu disuruh milih, eh dia malah milih warna merah. Ogah dong gua, memangnya kita bendera, merah putih." jelas Zetsu putih.

Semuanya hanya ber-oh ria.

"Sanchai,sanchai." mendadak Hidan datang lagi, masih dengan gayanya yang tadi, "kebahagiaan di dunia tak akan kekal, di akhiratlah yang kekal." katanya yang kembali pergi melewati mereka.

"Otaknya rusak ya?"

To be continued

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK!!!! Chapter2 berhasil di apdet setelah megalami beberapa rintangan *lebay mode on* capek neh~~ Ok, tanpa banyak bacot Ryuu ucapin matur tararengkyu. Ojo lali ripyu ya.. ( )


End file.
